Statistical models for genetics data are often surprisingly challenging, and often require advanced and new statistical methods. This project continues to investigate a number of such areas, including, for example: (1) a global analysis in Drosophila melanogaster adult transcription between the sexes using a 31,464 element FlyGEM microarray to determine what fraction of the genome shows sex-biased expression, what tissues express these genes, the predicted functions of these genes, and where these genes map onto the genome; (2) a genetic analysis of the myositis syndromes as they relate to silicone implants, using a matched case control study in women of the HLA DQA1*0102 and HLA DRB1*0301 allele rates, and coupled with clinical, serologic and immunogenetics features; (3) a study asking genomic level questions about the structure of protein coding coding exons with a special emphasis on very large internal exons.